This application is based on Document Disclosure Program file # 435755.
1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a cleaning apparatus for golf equipment, and more particularly to a portable and power driven cleaning apparatus that can be used to golf clubs and golf balls.
2. Description of Related Art
A common problem faced by all golfers is the problem of dirty clubs and golf balls. Due to the nature of the game, golf equipment tends to get dirty after even a short round of golf. Cleaning this golf equipment can be a cumbersome chore. If the equipment is not cleaned properly, it will not only contaminate your car when you bring the equipment home, it will also potentially hurt your golf game. If your balls are dirty, they may reduce the range of your drives. If your clubs have mud caked on their striking face, the contamination may reduce the club's driving power.
Machines having motor driven brushes for cleaning are known in the art. Prior art devices have tended, however, to be large, complicated, and cumbersome devices which have to be plugged into a power source before they can be used. An example of recent prior art includes Rich, U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,233, which discloses a machine for cleaning golf club heads with a motor driven brush that can be submersed in a bucket of water. McDivitt, U.S. Pat. No. 5,560,066, discloses a portable golf club cleaner, but this motor driven brush relies on a complex spraying system to wash the golf club head with water.
The primary reference is Braun, U.S. Pat. No. 4,951,339, that discloses a portable motor powered cleaning assembly somewhat similar in function to the present invention. The Braun cleaning assembly utilizes a rotary scrub brush that is directly powered by a motor, both elements located in a single housing. A separate cleaning chamber containing cleaning fluid can be attached to the assembly, but the brush is permanently mounted. When the wet and dirty brush is attached within the same chamber as the motor and power supply, cleanup is made very difficult. Furthermore, the user is in danger of damaging the electric motor or even electrocuting himself.
None of these motor driven devises teach an apparatus that will also clean golf balls. Without such a capability, the user of prior art devices is left to clean his golf balls in a standard, hand-driven cleaning machine.
The prior art teaches a portable, motor driven golf club cleaning apparatus. However, the prior art does not teach a cleaning apparatus that is cheap, easy to manufacture, portable, easy to clean and maintain, and safe to use. The prior art also does not teach a method of cleaning golf balls within the same apparatus. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.